<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forget the Mission and Fuck Me Instead! by RT_Smut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577107">Forget the Mission and Fuck Me Instead!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut'>RT_Smut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Loss of Virginity, No Romance, Public Sex, Quickies, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar and Yang get horny while on a mission and need to get off in order to focus. Why not use each other? Based on the Volume 8 teaser. My commissions are open! Email me at smutrt@gmail.com or DM me on Twitter at RT_Smut if you're interested!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oscar Pine/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forget the Mission and Fuck Me Instead!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Yang, Yang! No!” Oscar yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was too late. As soon as the words came out of his mouth the hoverbike that he was riding in with Yang was already halfway up the overturned car and about to crash into the building they were now flying straight towards. Oscar was surprised when the hoverbike detected the change of where the new ‘ground’ was and adjusted accordingly, with the bottom of the bike now parallel to the side of the building. Oscar instinctively clung tighter to Yang, which was the right call for as soon as he did that Yang outstretched her right arm and shot a powerful blast from her gauntlet. The force of the blast took the bike off its track along the building and caused it to start spinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is it. This is how I die.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oscar thought to himself. He hugged Yang as hard as he could, praying to any God that was listening to not fall off. One thing Oscar didn’t think about when he hugged Yang tighter was how he would end up pressing his face into Yang’s long, thick, golden mane of hair. His initial reaction was to cough and spit out all of the hairs in his mouth and try and move his face away from Yang. Oscar was only able to pull away from her once they were right-side up on the ground again, speeding towards their destination. But, once he was able to breathe again the first thing Oscar caught a whiff of was the scent of Yang’s hair. Even from a foot away and with the intense, freezing wind blowing against their faces Oscar’s nose was filled with the sweet scent of strawberries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar sighed. He wasn’t expecting a tough girl like Yang to have such a sweet scent to her. Oscar unconsciously shuffled closer to Yang, instinctively wanting to smell more of her. But, as he moved closer Oscar felt a certain hardness in his pants press against Yang’s lower back. His mind started to race. Through all of the excitement he didn’t feel himself become aroused. Oscar desperately tried to shuffle his hips back but all that accomplished was him rubbing himself against Yang’s back even more. His face turned beet red. Thankfully the sound of the hoverbike was loud enough to not be able to hold a conversation so Oscar didn’t have to defend his actions immediately but he certainly wasn’t looking forward to the moment him and Yang arrived at their destination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Yang landed right-side up on the ground adrenaline coursed through her entire body. Riding along the side of the building was everything she hoped it would be and more. She scanned the rest of the street for more objects she could use as a ramp but unfortunately didn’t see any. Yang sighed in disappointment and returned her focus to the mission at hand. At least, that was her intention until she felt something hard poke into her just above her ass. She wondered for a few seconds what could have poked into her until she glanced behind her and saw Oscar, who was now much closer to her than before and whose face was completely red. Yang looked forward back to the road and smirked. She now knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what had poked her. She was surprised that even for a younger guy like Oscar, just hugging a woman for this long was enough to get him aroused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang started to feel a bit of warmth in her nether regions. She couldn’t remember the last time she had even masturbated, let alone have sex. As immoral as it felt to want to have sex with Oscar, the thought of possibly taking his virginity turned Yang on even more. As Yang rounded the corner and continued down the street she couldn’t get the feeling of Oscar’s erection pressing against her. It felt fairly large to Yang. After this mission was over she was definitely going to want to see it for herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang look out!” Oscar shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Yang asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next moment Yang felt the bike run over a busted Atlas military robot. She managed to quickly regain control of the hoverbike. However, running over the robot caused Osar to slide forward in his seat again, causing his bulge to press into Yang once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so much harder than before, and at least twice as big. Yang softly moaned as she imagined Oscar’s huge thing inside of her, fucking her like there was no tomrrow; which considering their current circumstances was a very real possibility. Yang couldn’t focus on the mission anymore. She was way too horny. She knew being </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> horny would only be a detriment to the rest of her team. Oscar too, most likely. From her time at Beacon Yang knew all horny boys did when they were around her was stare at her chest. She couldn’t risk Oscar doing that and getting mauled by a Grimm because of it. Yang slowed the bike and scanned the street, looking for somewhere discreet she could pull into. It didn’t take long for Yang to find a narrow alley between two apartment buildings that didn’t have anyone in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang pulled out her scroll and called her other teammates, “Jaune, Ren, Oscar and I found something that doesn’t look right. Could be something Watts left. We’re going to investigate it. We’ll catch up in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t need help?” Jaune asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we should be fine.” Yang said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the mission?” Re questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shouldn’t be more than five minutes.” Yang said. “Surely you boys can hold your own for that long, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just hurry up.” Ren said before hanging up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful.” Jaune said before hanging up as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang made a sharp right and drove about halfway down the alley and parked the hoverbike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know Watts hid something down here?” Oscar asked as he got off the bike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang chuckled, “I just made that up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are we doing here then!? Don’t you realize you’re putting everyone at risk!?” Oscar shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang walked up to him and gently placed a finger on his lips. “Shh, they’ll be fine. Like I said, this will only take five minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She used her other hand to reach down and cup Oscar’s bulge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What are you doing?” He nervously asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you’re still so hard. Tell me, did you get turned on just from hugging me?” Yang asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar’s face turned bright red once again. “I-I-I… Umm....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang took her finger off of his lips and placed it under his chin. “Hey, look at me.” She said as she pushed his chin up with her finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What do you want me to say?” Oscar asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The truth.” Yang whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Even looking right into her eyes, Oscar could still see Yang’s ample cleavage He never noticed before just how large they were. He nervously swallowed. The ache in his pants became much more apparent. He felt compelled to tell Yang the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I did.” Oscar admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang leaned down and softly kissed him. A few seconds later she pulled away slightly and whispered, “There, was that so hard?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar’s head was spinning. A heat that he had never felt before coursed through his body. He couldn’t think straight. All he wanted was to feel Yang’s body against his. Oscar didn’t care about the repercussions of his actions, he just needed to touch her again. Oscar tightly wrapped his arms around Yand and pressed the bulge in his pants against Yang’s upper thigh, since that was as high as he could reach. He moaned softly as he started rubbing himself against her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! Easy there.” Yang giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar immediately pulled away. “I-I’m sorry! I don’t know what came over me! Please forgive me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang laughed again. “It’s fine, don’t worry so much. I was just surprised at how horny you were. If I’d known you were so pent up I would have done this </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> sooner.” She said as she winked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar felt his cock throb in his pants. But, he stood in place and waited for Yang to make the first move now, worried that whatever he did would be the exact wrong thing to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang looked right at Oscar as she took off her jacket. The next thing she did was unzip her sweater. She hated being in Atlas and having to wear so many layers. She found herself moving quicker and quicker to remove the rest of her clothing. Both because of how long it was taking and because they really didn’t have a lot of time before someone would come and check up on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well don’t just stand there! You get naked too!” Yang shouted as soon as she took off the last of her clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar’s eyes were glued to her naked body. This was the first time he had ever seen a naked woman in real life. He never dreamed in a million years it would be Yang of all people. Looking at her breasts it became clear to Oscar how much Yang’s clothes restricted them. They seemed to almost double in size when she exposed them to the freezing Atlas air. Oscar’s eyes glanced around the rest of her body. She was in fantastic shape. Her arms and stomach were muscular yet still lean. Yang had a visible six-pack for abs. As Oscar’s eyes trailed lower he noticed Yang had a small tuft of blonde pubic hair right above her pussy. It looked like the hair had been trimmed before but not for at least a few days. The hair had begun growing out of its original heart shape. Oscar became distracted by thoughts of Yang maintaining her pubic hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang rolled her eyes and sighed as she walked over to Oscar and started taking off his clothes too. He stood there in shock and did nothing as Yang continued to strip him. Luckily Oscar had enough awareness left to move his body when Yang needed to pull his shirt off. Yang had originally intended to completely strip him as well but she was too frustrated from her arousal to go the rest of the way. So, when she got to his pants she simply tugged them down until his cocksprung out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh holy fuck.” Yang gasped as soon as she saw Oscar’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-Is it not good?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No! It’s fucking huge!” Yang said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar let out a sigh of relief. “Good, I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang placed her hands on the brick wall beside her and said, “Enough talking already! We don’t have much time. Do you wanna fuck me or not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-Is it alright? Are you sure about this?” Oscar asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look. We’re both horny as fuck and need to get off. So yes, I’m sure it’s alright.” Yang said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-What does this make us?” Oscar asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang rolled her eyes and let out a sigh of frustration. “Don’t read into this too much. This is just a quickie so we can cum and focus on the mission again. Is this your first time or something?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar nodded. “Y-Yes, it is. I’ll understand if you don’t want to do it with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me!? Your cock is fucking huge! Of course I wanna be fucked by you! I was going to ask you if you wanted to do this. I would totally understand if you wanted to save yourself for someone you love or wanted your first time to be… well more romantic than this.” Yang said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar thought for a moment. There wasn’t anyone he had particularly strong feelings for, plus ever since he joined this group he didn’t know if he would live to see tomorrow. If there was one thing he wanted to do before he died it was this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m ready. I want to do this.” Oscar said, “Just tell me what to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking finally! Seriously, we don’t have a lot of time. I need you to come here and stick your cock in my pussy.” Yang said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Okay.” Oscar hesitantly said as he positioned himself behind Yang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lightly grabbed the base of his cock and tried aiming it to Yang’s hole. Once he found a hole he thrusted forward slightly and pressed the head against it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang chuckled. “Wrong hole. Maybe if we survive today I’ll let you fuck my ass. It’s a bit lower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did Yang just seriously offer me anal!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oscar’s heart was racing. He had never seen this side of Yang before. He loved that she was just as confident in bed as she was in battle. After he relaxed a little he slid his cock down until he felt himself pressing against another hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-Is it this one?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yes.” Yang moaned softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-D-Do I stick it in now?” Oscar asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes you do!” Yang shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar rested his hands on her ass and roughly thrusted his cock forward, Yang’s wetness allowing him to thrust all the way inside on the first stroke. He moaned loudly as his entire body shuddered in pleasure. Oscar had never felt anything like this before. His already-sensitive shaft was enveloped by a pleasant wet warmth and was being tightly squeezed all around. He moved his cock back slightly and moaned again. It felt even better having the walls of Yang’s pussy rub against him. He thrusted his hips forward again and moaned. Soon enough Oscar’s body was moving on its own as he started fucking Yang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang moaned loudly as he started fucking her. Even though there was no consistency to Oscar’s erratic thrusting it turned Yang on even more knowing that he was acting on pure instinct instead of skill, like she was being fucked by a wild animal. Yang only had one thing she needed to correct with his technique. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go deeper. Use your entire cock with each thrust.” Yang moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar took her advice. He pulled his cock back until only the head remained inside of her and rammed it forward with everything he had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“FUCK YES! Just like that!” Yang shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar tightened his grip on her ass and repeated the motion. Again. And again. Each thrust faster and harder than the last. Yang’s moans also became louder and louder the faster he fucked her. Oscar watched Yang’s body jiggle with each thrust, especially her large breasts. He could only see the sides of them but was still mesmerised by the way they bounced against Yang’s body as he kept fucking her. Oscar took his hands off of her ass, reached around, and grabbed onto her tits instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck yes! Play with my fucking tits!” Yang moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar squeezed and kneaded Yang’s breasts. He moaned again. He never thought breasts would feel this good to touch. The pleasurable sensations from his hands and his cock was beginning to overwhelm Oscar. He knew he couldn’t hold on much longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yang! Fuck! I’m close!” He moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yes! Me too! Fucking cum inside of me! It’s been way too fucking long since someone’s filled my pussy with hot fucking cum!” Yand moaned, almost at the top of her lungs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar’s breathing became labored as his thrusting began losing the rhythm he just developed. Each stroke only went halfway into Yang’s ussy before he would pull back. He didn’t want this to end so soon. Oscar never wanted this to end. But his cock was aching for a release and he knew no matter what he did he wouldn’t be able to hold back for much longer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! Here it comes Yang!” Oscar moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GIVE IT TO ME!!!” She screamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>White flashes of pleasure overtook Oscar’s mind with each rope of cum he shot inside of Yang. She screamed in pleasure as she felt his hot cum completely filling her insides. The sounds of their moans echoed through the alley and possibly into Mantle. Once Oscar finally finished cumming he pulled out of Yang, letting the excess cum leak out of her and flow down her thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck… I didn’t realize how badly I needed that. Thanks Oscar!” Yang said as she stood upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yang, that was… the best thing I’ve ever felt in my life! I… I think I -” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa! Hold it there big guy! Like I said before, we both just needed to cum. That’s all this was. Nothing more. Got it?” Yang asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oscar slumped his shoulders and said, “Yeah… of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t mean we can’t do anything later though.” Yang said, giving Oscar a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-You really mean that!?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yang was about to speak when another voice interrupted them from Yang’s scroll. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you guys!? We need backup NOW!” Jaune shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw crap…” Yang said. “Hurry up and get dressed! The sooner we get there and kick Grimm ass the sooner we can have alone time again.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>